To become a Thief
by Gods of Time
Summary: 1x2x1 Duo is a thief, Releana is taxing the life out of the people, and Heero is a noble that can't sand to see the people suffer. When Duo and Heero join forcess Releana could be in for it!
1. Chapter 1

-1_**Do not own GW …**_

_**Prince or thief?**_

"Oh Wufei, come on you know that what we do is good, think of all the happy children we feed with our earnings." Duo said with a smiled.

"If you even think about calling me 'little Wu' again I will kill you Maxwell!" Wufei whispered as the snuck into the town after night fall

"But Little Wu fits you so perfectly." Duo said. Sneaking around one of the larger building, one that promised lots of money.

"Just get to it Maxwell!" Wufei said as he turned a corner ducking the guards.

Duo rolled his eyes and started climbing up the wall hidden by shadows and made his way into the bed room of a rich man. He quickly set to work searching the room for jewels, gems, and other priceless trinkets. He went to the window and dropped them down to Wufei, then went back to get the money, dropping that down to Wufei he dropped down from the window with no or little sound. "How long did that take?" He asked.

"You forgot this" A boy in rich clothes said from the window and tossed down a pouch with jewels in it. It was tied shut by a simple chain with a simple silver cross. The only design was a small pair of wings attached to the cross. The affluent looking but generics man in the window hair was a rich dark chocolate brown that looked as though it could never be tamed.

Duo looked up as he caught the bag in his hands. He smiled up at the boy and then bowed low. "My thanks." He said, standing straight again and winking at the boy. The boy nodded in response and left the window. Duo was about to climb up again to go after the boy, but heard the guards coming and took flight with Wufei instead.

Wufei ducked into the trees "You were seen!"

"Yeah, but he's hot...doesn't count." Duo said, pushing Wufei slightly as they ran, almost causing him to run into a tree.

"That does not change a thing!" Wufei said back in protest.

"Sure it does." Duo said holding up the cross necklace. "I'm going to keep this." he said.

"Injustice!" Wufei cried as they entered their camp of their fellow 'do-gooders'.

Duo laughed at Wufei and plopped down against a tree. "you're just jealous." He said.

"Jealous of getting caught?! Unthinkable!" Wufei threw his hands into the air and stormed off.

Duo laughed and fingered the necklace around his neck. He would defiantly go back to that place...to that boy. "NO LITTLE WU, I MEAN THAT I FOUND A HOT BOY AND YOU DIDN'T." Duo said calling after him.

"INJUSTISE!" he yelled back from across the camp causing heads to turn.

"Sheriff is collecting taxes again tomorrow." Duo said thoughtfully to his band of men.

A carriage with a heavy guard rolled along a path the next morning. Duo sat high in a tree watching the carriage as it drew closer. He had seen the boy form the night before getting into it earlier and decided on fallowing it.

"Odin I don't need this many guards" Heero said in his flat monotone.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Father" The man that sat beside Heero said. Duo smiled from his hidden position, he had an idea.

"Heero, Odin is just being overly protective." Trowa said and a smirk at the old man.

"Hn" Heero grunted then spotted someone in the trees. It was the hot bandit from the other night. "Pull the Carriage over" Heero said. "Pardon?" Odin asked" "I have to pee" Heero said bluntly and hopped out of the moving carriage and into the forest.

Trowa distracted the guards by simple pulling them into a conversation. Duo followed the boy a little deeper into the forest and jumped down in front of him and bowed to him. "An honor." He said with a sly smile.

"Why are you following me?" Heero crossed his arms over his chest

"Why did you help me last night?" Duo answered with another question and leaned on a tree.

"I did no such thing" Heero turned his nose up trying to discourage the braided bandit.

"Really?" Duo said stepping closer to the boy and pulled the necklace out.

"Thief. You got that out of my room" Heero looked at the little cross that was set between two silver wings.

Duo shook his head and smirked. "Fine be that way." Duo said turning to leaving, smiling the whole time. If the boy wanted to play hard to get, then Duo would play as well.

Heero turned and walked back to the carriage. He hated pretending to be a snob.

Duo smiled and decided to keep following the carriage. He would learn the boys name by the end of the day if it killed him.


	2. Chapter 2

-1The carriage stopped at the next town that was three hours away by their means of travel. This was the lands of his 'father' Odin. Heero got out and walked the town that rested next to the manner.

Duo walked up to Heero and kept in pace with him. "So is this where you live?" Duo asked.

"No" Heero grunted it was not a lie for he did not live on the street.

"So do you want to give me your name or will I have to steel that as well?" Duo asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"Hn" Heero grunted and entered the market.

"HMMM, I know you're from the Yuy Family, but from there I'm lost, I guess I can just follow you're escorts around until I catch your name, because oddly enough I don't think it's 'Hn'." Duo said with a playful smile.

"..." Heero turned and walked toward his home. The building that looked like a very small castle but it still towered over all that stood before it.

"What, don't you want to at least know my name?" Duo called after him.

"Thief is all I need" Heero said coldly.

"Yeah well that's all you're getting." Duo said lamely and sighed. Geeze, this boy was better at playing hard to get then he was. He moved into the shadows and went back to Wufei. They needed to get the poor people ready for the taxes bitch Relena.

"You where chasing tail again" Wufei said as he got his food. It was more of a statement then a question to Duo as he rejoined his men.

"So, I didn't get nothing." Duo said plopping down on the ground. "I really wanted his name too. Oh well, I'll get it later." Duo shrugged and dug into his food, eater quickly.

As night fell another carriage rolled into the town. Everyone knew who was in it for it was a color most of them had come to hate. Pink.

"okay Little Wu, stay here, I'll go in behind the Pink Demon and give the poor their money, you keep an eye out for Dorothy and Heildi, got it." duo said, pulled his cloaks hood over his head.

"You take to much..." Heero said as he walked out of a house and into the street next to Relena. "The people can not live off what you leave them." Heero was dressed richly in blacks and blues. The monster at his side in pink, pink, and pink. Heero was clearly not happy with her.

"That you will have to take up with the King, Heero, love." Relena said. Trowa made a face behind her that only Heero could see.

"I will" Heero walked. He slipped a few bags of gold out of Relena's carriage and entered a alley wail her back was turned.

"Oh look whose the thief now." Duo said. Popping out of no where. "Heero." He said.

"Hn" Heero shoved the bags into Duo's arms. "That had better be going back to the people"

"Of course it is, what do you think I am, a thief." Duo said with a smile and walked away.

Heero started to follow him. Duo turned. "Wow, I don't think you should come with me." Duo said a little nervous.

"Why not?" Heero continued to follow him.

"Because dressed like that you'll blow my cover. Not that you don't look good or anything." Duo said, with a smile. Always with a smile.

"Name then" Heero stopped

"Hehe, that my friend, you will have to earn." Duo said with a wink and stepped into the shadows and slipped away from Heero.

"Hn" Heero disappeared into the night as well.

Duo spent the rest of the day handing out handfuls of gold coins to the needy, his last stop being the church. 'hey Quatre, I got a donation." Duo said coming up to the blond.

"You are so loving Duo" Quatre hugged him.

"Make sure the children have a good dinner, okay." Duo said talking about the orphans.

"They will Duo, Bless your soul" Quatre smiled.

Duo smiled back and kissed Quatre on the forehead. "You'd better keep most of that hidden from Relena." He said and turned to leave.

"Are you done now?" Heero asked when he was walking by and saw Duo coming out of the church. He was now dressed as a commoner. His cloth were ratty and in shades of brown. His hood was up hiding his face.

"Who...oh Heero, wow you changed. You look good." Duo said.

"How?" Heero's arms were crossed.

"How what?" Duo asked a bit confused.

"What do I have to do to earn your name?" Heero asked as he walked closer.

"Come with me." Duo said and started heading back towards the camp. Heero followed not saying a word as they left town. Duo entered the camp not surprised to find Wufei and a few other people sitting around the fire and laughing. "I brought a newwwwwwbiiiee" Duo said happily.

"What could not catch that hot rich guy Maxwell" Wufei yelled out and the camp burst into friendly laugher

Duo laughed nervously and pushed Heero forward a bit. "Actually Wufei-bear, I did." He said. Heero gave him and odd look and leaned against a tree. Duo grabbed his hand and pulled him by the fire. "you're not going to earn my name being anti social."

Trowa suddenly stood up. "Glad to see you can make it Heero." he said with a smile.

"Trowa" Heero nodded. "Come here often?"

"Well actually, yeah." Trowa said. "better then those get together your guardian throws." Trowa added with a laugh, gulping down more ale.

Heero nodded again. "What's his name?" Heero asked Trowa as he pointed at Duo.

Trowa laughed. "It's Duo, you should have known that, he's the thief that has pretty much robbed your guardian and the king blind for almost three years now." Trowa said.

"I can stand him then" Heero said and looked back at Duo.

Duo was laughing and dancing around in a circle with Wufei, or rather around him. Laughing with a mug in his hand. He reached down and pulled Quatre to his feet. "Dance with me friar." He said happily.

"I think" Heero said and took a mug of ale that was offered to him.

"I don't know Heero, I think he would be good for you. I've very rarely seen him without a smile, and he hates Relena and the King like mad."

"My Cousin is not a bad man. Its Prince Terize that is the problem." Heero downed his ale and accepted a refill. "I can only pray that King Zech retunes from the War soon"

"Trust me, everyone here feels the same way." Duo said sitting down next to Heero.

Heero was starting to feel a little dizzy. "They seem like...hiccup...good men" Heero's hand rushed to cover his mouth and finished his sentence.

Duo laughed a bit and stood up. "Maybe I should return you home Heero. Before you're a stumbling drunk." he said with a smile. The party was dieing down, now. Quatre was already passed out on the ground along with a few others. Duo himself was starting to feel a little tipsy.

Heero shook his head. He did not want to return to his life "no"

"Oh, Heero come on. You can come back any time you'd like." Duo said, taking the no as if he didn't want to go home yet, not never.

"No" Heero finished his mug of ale.

"Heero, everyone is going home and stuff, come on I'll walk you there...if you'd like." Duo said again, a little more slowly this time.

"I don't want to" Heero just sat there his face hidden under his bangs. "I cant stand it there..." He whispered.

Duo knelt down in front of him and lifted his head with his fingers under his chin. "Hey now, just remember that one day the war will be over, Zech will be back and Treize will be punished, this isn't forever Heero." Duo said, trying his hardest to make Heero happy again. He had no idea what was bothering the boy and he hoped he could help.

Heero nodded and fell forward as he passed out. The Ale had been strong and Heero was not use to drinking

Duo caught Heero and picked him up easily. "Hey Wufei I'll be back in a bit." He said. Trowa laid passed out on the ground also. Duo laughed at the site and carried Heero back threw the woods. He got him into his room with no problems and laid him on the bed. Leaning down to kiss his forehead.

_**Hope you like it! Please review!! More coming soon!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

-1Heero grabbed Duo wrist as he turned away then Duo turned back to him and smiled. Heero pulled him down on the bed. "Heero, I can't stay here." Duo whispered, but didn't try to pull away.

"Hn" Heero only pulled him closer. Duo leaned down and pulled Heero into a kiss, trailing his lips along Heero's lower lip, asking for entrance. Heero kissed back allowing Duo into his mouth. Duo moved so that he was laying on top of Heero, kissing him a little more roughly. This caused Heero to moan into the kiss and wrap his legs around Duo's waist and his arms around his neck. Duo moved his lips so that he was kissing down Heero's neck, nibbling as he went, his hands roaming up Heero's shirt to play with his nipples. Heero moaned again and bucked his hips rubbing his growing erection into Duo's. Duo moaned into his kisses and brought his hands down to remove Heero's pants, removing his own as he did so. He lifted Heero's shirt over his head and threw it to the side, removing his own shirt as well. He moved so that he was kissing Heero's stomach, dipping his tongue into his belly button. Heero undid Duo's hair tie an let his chestnut locks fall around them. Duo moved back up to Heero, a finger sliding into Heero's entrance.

"aaaww" was the sound that escaped Heero's lips. Duo was driving him crazy with his lips, tongue, and fingers. Duo added a second finger and worked on nibbling his ear. Heero rocked against Duo. He wanted more. Duo decided, since he was loosing control fast, that Heero was ready for something bigger then his fingers. Duo moved so that he was slowly pushing into Heero. He moaned again and captured Duo's lips with him. His hands roaming the thin yet strong body that was joining with his. Duo moved his hand down to Heero's own throbbing cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts, moving faster and harder within Heero. Heero bit his lip as he tried to hold back. Duo was so good. He was loving the feeling of being filled with his new lover. Duo's body stiffened as he came in Heero, his moan deepening against his lips. He continued to Pump at Heero's own erection. Heero let himself go. He could hold it no longer. He tightened around Duo's last few trust as he came. He moaned loudly and he fell back to the bed breathing hard only to have duo collapsed on top of him. He too was breathing hard near Heero's ear.

After a few minutes he pulled out of Heero. He leaned down and kissed Heero's lips. "You understand that I cannot stay, if I get caught here then we will never be able to see each other again." Duo said sadly kissing Heero again.

"I have an idea. Stay here" Heero pulled on some pants and left the room. Duo sat there looking slightly confused but listened. Heero came back a few minuets later with a black bag on a hanger. "This was my mother's. They died before she had a chance to wear it." Heero said as he pulled the bag off to revel a purple dress.

"It's beautiful." Duo said then looked outside at the lightening night sky. "But Heero I have to leave, I don't have time to look at you're mothers dresses." Duo said, not getting what Heero wanted.

"Try it on" Heero laid it on the bed.

"What!?" Duo said standing up and backing away from the dress, still very much naked.

"Spend the day with me" Heero held out the dress.

Duo thought for a moment, then sighed and took the dress. "The things I do." He mumbled and started putting the dress on, careful not to ruin it in the process. He brushed his hair out, deciding to leave it down, and settled on his own boots. He turned to look at Heero. "Does this look okay?" He asked, blushing slightly.

Heero nodded and pulled Duo over in front of a full length mirror on the other side of the room

"Geez." Duo said checking himself out. "Little Wu, would never believe this." He added and turned to kiss Heero.

Heero kissed him back before he got dressed himself in more black and blue garb. "My Lady" Heero kissed Duo's hand and escorted him from the room.

"Call me Helen around people, to many people know my name." Duo said before they left the room.

"As you wish Lady Helen" Heero led Duo to the garden.

Trowa looked at them then went back to his book, only to look back up at them with a lax jaw. "Is that...?" He asked.

"Lady Helen I would like you to meet my best friend, Trowa Barton." Heero said.

"A pleasure, Trowa." Duo said with a warm smile and a very feminine voice. Trowa smiled and bowed slightly taking his hand and kissing it. "You two are mad." he whispered.

"Don't think it will work?" Heero asked.

"No, I think it'll work great, which makes it even more mad." Trowa said, straightening up and walking with them. "We've come up with crazier schemes." Duo whispered back.

"Lady Helen arrived this morning from Eltwo. I met her on my last visit and invited her to visit me." Heero added.

"Oh Heero, my love." Releana said coming up to them. "I have the day off and was wondering if you would like to join...who this?" She asked looking at Duo with a maddening jealous eyes.

"Lady Helen meet Releana Peacecraft" Heero introduced them. "Lady Helen is my guest."

"I've heard a lot about you Releana, how you help in squeezing out every scent from the poor people of this town." Duo said, he kept his head held high. Releana gasped. "I do my job, it is not my fault that these lower then dirt scum bags can't pay it." Releana said back. "And you're taste in clothing as appalling." Duo added, ignoring Releana's comment. Trowa laughed behind Releana's back.

"Come along Lady Helen or will miss the morning meal." Heero offered his arm to Duo. "We would not want to keep Releana from killing the people in more ways then fashion. Will you join us Trowa?" Heero could not resist rubbing Releana nose in it. Releana followed them with a dirty expression glaring at the back of Duo's head. Duo was smiling knowing he and Heero had gotten to her. Oh how he loved tormenting the Sheriff.

Heero held the door and held it open for Duo he even held it open for Trowa. Before Releana could go threw however he slipped around the door and closed it in her face. Releana was furious.

She threw open the door and went in as well. Taking her seat next to the current Lord of Elone. "AH, Heero who is your guest?" the Lord asked.

"Lord Odin may I introduce Lady Helen from Eltwo" Heero said with a bow. "I invited her on my last visit. I am honored that she excepted." Heero pulled out a chair for Duo.

"Releana I didn't see you bow to his lordship." Duo said after he had bowed. He sat in the chair Heero had pulled out for him and smiled up at him.

Releana was turning red. "Please forgive me my Lord" Releana stood and bowed but he ignored her. "I like this one Heero. She has spirit yet knows her place!" Odin took a small bow from his seat.

Duo thanked him with a simple nod of his head. His eyes meet Releana's with a mocking glare. A little into breakfast Duo 'accidentally' kicked Releana's knee under the table, causing the girl to jump up and spill some of her food. "How dare you!" Duo looked shocked and turned to Heero with an expression that said, do-something-darling, to the lord but yes-I-did-it to Heero.

"Releana if you can not keep your honor about you I humbly request that you leave" Heero said in his usual emotionless voice.

Releana huffed a few times about to say something, but Duo cut in. "Heero, is this how all the women act her in Elone, if so I can see why you traveled to Eltwo." Duo said. That made the Lord laugh.

Heero chuckled. He never chuckled and the Lord and Releana knew it. Then he shocked them more with a smirk and then it ran into full out laughter.

Duo smiled and put a hand onto Heero's lap and moving closing to him. Duo loved that laugh and planned to make him do it more often. "Wow, Heero, I don't think I have ever heard you laugh before." the lord said.

"Nor I." Releana growled out.

Heero almost fell out of his chair "My dear sweet Helen." Heero smiled at Duo. "That is why I went to Eltwo" then the Lord burst out laughing too.

Releana turned bright red. "Why because their all sluts." She said. Duo gasped and drew his hand back like he was hurt. Which he really wasn't.

Heero stood. "You honor has runaway with your mouth Releana" Heero growled.

"I apologize my dear" Lord Odin said to Duo. "Prince Trieze must not take time to appoint from proper blood." He patted Duo's hand to comfort him.

"It's fine, I can not expect everyone here to be as kind as my Heero and your Lordship." Duo said, totally kissing ass and loving the affect it was having on Releana, not to mention he got to be close to Heero without having to stay on guard of being arrested or the such.

"If you will excuse me I have things to attend to." Odin stood and so did the others. "Heero, Lady Helen" He kissed Duo's hand and turned to leave. "Oh Heero my boy. Marry that one." Odin winked and was on his way.

Duo blushed and turned to Heero with wide eyes then a sly smile. Releana almost popped from being so steamed up. "Shall we go walk the town today, or do you have other plans, my prince." Duo asked running a finger down Heero's chest.

"A walk would be nice" Heero nodded. "and I think we could use some fresh air" He stood and offered Duo his arm and lead him away. Duo took it happily and walked with Heero. Smiling sweetly at him. Releana watched them go with an evil smile. While Helen was distracting Heero, Releana could go and squeeze more taxes from the people that would make Trieze happy.


	4. Chapter 4

-1"How about a picnic?" Heero asked as they walked down the halls.

"Oh I know of a lovely waterfall." Duo said, keeping his act up while they were in these grounds.

"I was thinking a little larger. With a few 'friends'." Heero escorted Duo down to the Kitchens.

"Oh?" Duo asked, wondering what Heero had in mind.

Releana pulled out of the Lords castle in her pink carriage. She found it odd that all the homes she had visited thus far had no a soul at home. She looked out the window add found all the people were in the square. They blocked her way. She climbed out to find it was one large picnic.

"What is going on here?" she asked the closest person to her, grabbing there arm almost painfully.

The girl screamed in pain and everyone turned to Releana. "A picnic Releana." Heero said as he helped serve people. "Grab a plate if you wish to join"

Several people made booing noises. Duo smiled he was really having fun. He stood next to Heero helping dishing out food to people.

"I have come to collect a public gathering tax!" Releana growled.

"This is not a public gathering. It is family and friends sharing a hot meal on a nice day" Heero said calmly.

"It is out in public and the general public are here, there for there is a public Gathering TAX!" She said almost screaming towards the end.

"We are one family Releana. Can you not see the children of Elone?" Heero was still calm.

"You guys will all pay for this." Releana said and marched away. Duo sighed. "Off to tell daddy no doubt." Duo said. Heero nodded and the children of Elone had a nice picnic together now that the pink storm cloud had removed herself. Duo looked at Heero with a wide smile and playfully narrowed eyes.

Duo smiled at him and turned back to Heero, his smile widened. "Heero?" He said quietly.

"Yes Helen" he turned to Duo.

Duo leaned forward to kiss him but just at the last moment he smeared just a dab of mashed potatoes of Heero's cheek. "food fight." he whispered playfully. As if it were a que for the children food started flying around them. Heero got a pie in the face and he took off after Duo.

Duo picked up his own pie and turned to throw it at Heero. Heero caught it "You missed love" he smiled and walked up to Duo. He dipped a finger into the pie and flicked it at Duo's nose. Suddenly two pies flew threw the air and slammed into the sides of their faces, two smaller girls running away screaming playfully. Duo laughed and leaded forward and licked the side of Heero's face. "hmmm, Cherry my favorite." He said, then took off running after the children.

Heero pulled him back leaned in and licked Duo's lips. "MMmm Duo my favorite" He whispered so that no one but Duo could hear.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Trieze's voice said over the ruckus. Everyone froze.

"High Lord Treize" Heero walked up to him wiping the pie off and half bowed. "This was all my idea. We are celebrating the Children of Elone."

"I don't give a shit what you were celebrating." Treize wiped some food off Heero's cheek rather roughly. "This is now way for a Prince to act. You expect to take you're Father's thorn in a year, yet you act like a child."

The people around them gasped all this time they had thought that Heero was the adopted son of Lord Odin. Not many new that Heero was really the son Of King Zech.

Treize lifted his hand to smack Heero but Duo caught his hand. "If he's not you're son, then you can't hit him." Duo said. He knew Heero could take care of himself, but he also knew that if Heero did protect himself against Treize, there could be bad consequences.

Heero turned to Duo "Would you find Trowa for me? please" Heero did not want Duo mixed up in this.

Duo nodded to leave but Treize grabbed him by the hair. "Do you think this is a joke Heero." Treize said, pulling Duo back to him. "You ass let go." Duo said in his own voice. "Do you think I'm stupid." Treize said.

"Remove your hands Treize" Heero was getting mad.

"Duo is a criminal and he will be punished as such. As for you, have this mess cleaned up. Releana collect the proper taxes and every one move on with there lives." Treize said and pushed Duo towards the carriage where he was handed to the guards. Wufei put a hand on Heero's shoulder to stop him from going.

"What do we do?" Heero asked.

"We wait." Trowa said. "We just got some news from you're father." He added. "He has no idea what has been going on here."

Heero nodded. He did not want to wait though. He wanted to go and get Duo back. But could not. He felt so useless.

Duo was tossed into a cell, with his hands tied together behind his back. He tripped and fell and cursed wildly at the guards. "Bloody bastard, could have at least walked me in." He screamed. He sat up and glared at them.

Three shadows climbed the wall to the castle. They were determined to bust into the dungeon.

Duo rested against the wall and the bars, his arms wrapped around himself. He opened his eyes when he heard just the slightest movement. He dismissed it as a rat however and tried to go back to sleep. Stupid window was too high for him to climb too, at least he was able to get his ropes off his wrist, that plus.

"Hn" Heero poked Duo through the bars. "Is that any way to treat my mother's dress?" Trowa and Wufei popped the lock.

"Well you can thank the dirt and grim from Treize. Why are you here?" Duo asked not going out of the cell.

"Getting you out." Heero walked into the cell and kneeled by Duo "are you hurt?"

"Just a bruise or two when I fell...you shouldn't be here, if they found out what you're doing you could get into so much trouble. Heero please, just go, don't worry about me." Duo said pushing Heero out of the cell.

Heero walked back in with a growl. he picked Duo up and the four left the cell.

Duo knew better then to try to protest while they were escaping. If he was loud they would get caught. He just sighed and hoped to god that Treize or one of the guards didn't see them. "You are so getting it when we stop." He whispered just so Heero could hear him.

"Quatre gave the guards a special wine. They should all be a sleep." Heero whispered to the others.

"Um yeah, that's only if they drank it, Heero would you be so kind as to put me down?" Duo asked seeing the guard sneaking towards them.

Heero set him down. "up the stairs. we can exit though my old bed room."

"Yeah except there's a guard following us." Duo whispered, pretending like he wasn't watching the guard.

"I got it" Trowa slipped into the darkness and waited for the guard to pass and when he did Trowa snapped his neck then ran to catch up with the others.

Duo and Wufei lead them back to the secrets camp . "So the king is headed home then?" Duo asked.

"Hai" Heero nodded

"should be back tomorrow" Trowa said

Duo smiled. "Good, then I can go back to helping Quatre run the orphanage." Duo said with a grateful sigh.

"Hn" Heero got up and started the walk to Odin's

"You're going back there?" Duo asked.

"Hai"

"But...once they know I'm gone, they may suspect that you had something to do with it." duo said reaching for Heero's hand.

Heero took it "Hai"

"So stay here for the night. I'm sure Odin won't mind. he saw what happened in the town square." duo said.

"Hai" Heero nodded and hugged Duo.

Duo smiled and hugged him back. "Is that all you can say to me, love." Duo said kissing him gently.

"Hn" Heero pulled him toward one of the tents.

_**Toola: Hope you liked and please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

-1"Wow being vocal tonight aren't we." Duo said nibbling on his neck and ear as they laid on the floor of the tent.

"I love you." Heero said and placed a soft kiss on Duo's lips

"You do?" duo asked a little shocked, he smiled and starting kissing Heero frantically. "Oh, I love you too." Duo said between his happy kisses.

"Marry me?" Heero some how got out between kisses

Duo froze. "what?" He said in disbelief and sat up on Heero's waist.

"Marry. Me?" Heero asked yet again.

Duo smiled and kissed Heero, pinning his hands next to his head and whispered playfully in his ear. "Only if you marry me first." Duo said and licked Heero's ear.

"ok" Heero nibbled on Duo's ear in return as Duo smiled. Then started kissing down Heero's neck causing Heero to moan and start to strip Duo of his clothes. Duo kissed down Heero's collar bone and he stripped him as well. Giving a little extra attention to his nipples. Heero cried out in pleasure and pulled Duo closer grinding into him. Wasting no time, he wanted Heero now, he slowly started pushing into Heero, making sure not to hurt the boy under him. His hands finding Heero's erection.

"Mmmmm" Heero moaned and Duo started moving faster and harder, though this time he made sure that he made it last longer. Heero leaned up and nibbled on Duo's nipples receiving Duo's moan and his head fell forward to rest on the floor as he moved in Heero.

"D-Duoo" Heero moaned around his nipple. That was it, Duo couldn't take it any more and he came, stiffening and pumping harder at Heero, bighting into his shoulder gently. "AAaaaaa!!! DUO!" Heero cried out and came between them.

Duo collapsed onto Heero and gently pulled out, pulling the boy into his arms. "I love you Hee-Chan." Duo said.

"I love you too Duo" Heero kissed and cuddled Duo. Who fell asleep with Heero in his arms.

In the morning Wufei called to them and entered the tent when they did not answer. "HAAAA!"

"Morning, Little Wu." Duo said, sitting up and pulling the covers over him lazily.

Wufei was bright red. his hand rushed to his nose to stop the bleeding. "The King is back!" and with that he ran out of the tent.

Duo got up quickly and dressed. "Come on Hee-chan we need to go to the king and sort all this out." Duo said tossing Heero some cloths. Heero dressed and followed Duo out of the tent to meet the others before they set of for the royal city that was 3 hours walk away.

Duo whistled and hummed the hole time holding Heero's hand and swinging it back and forth, for the first time in years things were going to be a lot better for Elone. The King was back and Treize would be punished for his crimes.

They walked up to the castle and the guards let them in. The pare were greeted with the site of Relena and Treize being confronted by Zech and Odin. "Everything is well sire, everything was taken care of." Relena tried.

"Father" Heero walked into the thrown room and bowed.

"AHH! Heero my Son, I see you are well. And who are you're friends, other then Trowa." Zech said with a smile and actually hugged Heero in a one armed hug.

"This is Wufei, Quatre, and I hope it not displease you father but the third is Duo. My fiancée" He held out his hand asking Duo to come forward.

"So you took my advice lad. He does have spirit!" Odin let of a joyful laugh.

"Well with all the money you donated to the poor during there times of need, well it deserved a little spirit in return." Duo said playfully.

"If you disprove father I would gladly give up the thrown" Heero bowed again.

Zech started laughing. "Give me a minute to answer boy." he said ruffling Heero's hair. Odin already told me about it. Odin helped me pick that dress out for you're mother after all. And Duo's violet eyes are not a common color."

"I knew it was Duo from the start." Odin added.

Heero just stared at them. He had thought that his father, King Zech, would have been furious and disowned him. He looked at Duo and back at them with hope and that's when the pink monster reared her ugly head.

"Lady Helen is Duo!?" She was turning red. "You ignored me and chose a man over me? I will not allow this!" She pulled out a saber and ran at them "If I cant have Heero then no one will!"

Duo merely side stepped and tripped her a little disappointed that she didn't land on her one saber.

"Was that an assassination attempt on the Prince?" Wufei asked.

"Not smart Relena" Trowa added.

"I think we should have her punished." Duo add his bit as well.

"An assassination attempt on royalty in punishable by death, right." Odin asked, sick and tired of this girl they had been forced to call sheriff.

"immediately," Zech sounded heartless. "Her farther too." Guards rushed in and they were taken out to their gruesome fate.

"Now I think we have a wedding to plan...I think spring would be nice." Zech said to Odin. Duo smiled at the two and turned to Heero. "Now we don't have to worry about the Pink Terror."

"At last" Heero leaned in an kissed Duo.

"About kids...I don't care how but you need one" Zech said. "He is nice to look at son. I just wish I could have seen him in that purple dress" they laughed but neither Heero nor Duo heard them. They where lost in the kiss.

"Do I really have to get married in this purple dress?" Duo asked Wufei, since Heero wasn't allowed anywhere near him.

"The King wished it Duo" Wufei answered

"Well at least I can surprise him with Solo. Quatre is making the preparations for us to adopt him right?" Duo asked.

"Yes" Its all set. "oh that your que... my lady" Wufei smiled.

Duo grumbled but smiled happily as he started down the isle, his focus only on Heero, ignoring everyone else in the rows and the chairs.

Heero watch Duo come down the isle and his breath was taken away. He loved Duo with all his heart and they were going to be together 'till the end of their days.

The vows went of with out a hitch, then Duo pulled Heero into a fire starting kissing that sent their viewers into open jaw gawking.

Heero's knees were getting week. "What happened to the father getting to kiss the bride?" Zech asked with a chuckle

Duo pulled away and blushed slightly, but had a very satisfied smile on his lips...

Zech walked over and kissed Duo on the forehead. "Take care of my son" He then pushed Duo back into Heero's arms

"As long as you take care of you're grand son." Duo said, turning in Heero's arms. and smiling at Zech.

Zech bowed and Heero and Duo were off down the isle and out of the church.

End


End file.
